danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הגטו היהודי - אירועי 500 שנה
אירועיי 500 שנה להקמת גטו ונציה להלן סיכום של חלק מן האירועים Con lo storico - Simon Schama thumb|350px|ימין| עם ההיסטוריון - סיימון שאמה ונציה, נזכרת בגלל הגטו. בבגליון "יום הששי של העיתון Repubblica" הובא מאמר ארוך על חמש מאות השנים לייסוד הגטו היהודי בוונציה ומשמעותו. כדי להסביר את החשיבות לקוראים סיימון שאמה, בין הקולות המשפיעים ביותר של ההיסטוריוגרפיה המודרנית הגיבור של הראיון הגדול של גיליון מרץ של דפי היהודי. "אי אפשר לדבר על חגיגה: הוא כמובן לא חוגג את הקמת גטו. - שאמה מסביר - אבל זה הוגן להנציח חמישה יובל המאה של האירוע הזה, כי זה יותר קרוב אלינו מאשר אנו משערים. Venezia, perché ricordare il ghetto. Sul Venerdì di Repubblica un lungo articolo dedicato al Cinquecentenario del Ghetto di Venezia e al suo significato. A spiegarne l’importanza ai lettori Simon Schama, tra le più autorevoli voci della storiografia moderna e protagonista della grande intervista del numero di marzo di Pagine Ebraiche. “Non si può parlare di una celebrazione: non si celebra ovviamente la creazione di un ghetto. – spiega Schama al Venerdì – Ma è giusto commemorare i cinquecento anni di questo evento, perché è più vicino a noi di quanto si creda”. מתוך מוקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה 6 במאי 2016 תמונה מן המאמר 67.PNG תמונה מן המאמר 66.PNG 2917 ghetto venezia ` page 2.PNG 20151206 151851-e1449485333236-150x150.jpg * Il Venerdi 6 june 2016 ראו גם Venice ghetto commemoration: address by Simon Schama "אבל זה לא מספיק לגנות קנאות. אנחנו צריכים לחנך. איפה יותר טוב הנצחה זה בעיר הזאת כדי להתחיל? "ההיסטוריון סיימון שאמה נואם בטקס לציון יום השנה ה -500 של הגטו היהודי בוונציה. “But it is not enough to denounce fanaticism. We have to educate. Where better than this commemoration in this city to start?” Historian Simon Schama speaking at ceremony marking the 500th anniversary of the Venice Jewish ghetto. הנצחה בגטו ונציה: "יהודים הם חוסן מצוקות" מאת: WJC President Ronald Lauder - נשיא World Jewish Congress * Venice ghetto commemoration: 'Jews are resilient to adversity’ בנאום לציון יום השנה ה -500 של הקמת הגטו היהודי של ונציה, לאודר הכריז: "יצירתו של גטו זה היה מעשה נורא; כי זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה קהילה שלמה הופרדה בשל דתם. ... ובכל זאת, למרות הצו הזה, הקהילה היהודית עדיין פרחה בתוך הקירות. " In an address commemorating the 500th anniversary of the establishment of the Venetian Jewish Ghetto, Lauder declared: “The creation of this ghetto was a terrible act; it was the first time that an entire community was separated because of their religion. … And yet, in spite of this decree, the Jewish community still flourished within the walls.” כנס בינלאומי 5/5/2016 5/6/2016 * ראו כאן: ‘...li giudei debbano abitar unidi...’ The Birth and Evolution of the Venetian Ghetto (1516–1797) An international conference organized by: The Medici Archive Project; Beit Venezia – The Venice Center for International Jewish Studies; il Comitato “I 500 anni del Ghetto di Venezia”; Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies – Jewish Scepticism; Soprintendenza belle arti e paesaggio per Venezia e laguna ערך מורחב ובסיס * ראו כאן:The 500th Anniversary of the Venice Ghetto קטגוריה:גטו ונציה - 500 שנה